


Making Time

by Rainbow_Captain



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: #Bear and Bae, Cute reunion, Fluffy, M/M, Picture Inside, Pre-RE6, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Captain/pseuds/Rainbow_Captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon spends the evening in a hotel, he would prefer to be at home when someone catches his eye.<br/>Small prequel to 'Lost Time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. Sorry it's a little short but this is the sort of thing I had in mind with this picture.  
> A new story is already in the works so in the mean time, hope you enjoy!

Leon knocked back his one and only shot of the evening. He had no plans of getting drunk tonight, he just wanted to drink something that would take the edge off. He pushed the glass away on the tiled bar. He watched the bartender lift the bottle but Leon shook his head.

Sure a celebratory drink sounded pretty good right now. He had spent the last few weeks travelling with the President. Press conference after press conference had quickly become extremely boring, but he was there to work so he kept his complaints to himself.

He sighed to himself as he leaned back on the beige leather chair situated in the hotel bar. This place knew him well, he was becoming one of the regulars according to the bartender. The hotel was an easy destination, it was only a ten minute drive away from the airport.

It was often the stopping point between his house and the airport. With his home being a few hours away, it was just easier to rest here for the night before he was wide awake and capable of making the drive back home.

He truly wanted to just hop in a car and just make the long drive but he was exhausted and needed a few hours to recharge. Which is why he kept his drinking to a minimum, he didn't really want to be hung over while driving.

He could just imagine as soon as he got home, Chris would pull him in for a bone crunching hug and demand to know how his travels went. Then he would get a sour look on his face when he realised that Leon was hung over and order him to bed.

Leon smiled to himself from the thought, he would feel like a naughty school boy but it at least would mean a bit of pampering from his lover.

As tempting as the scenario was, Leon had no plans of getting drunk. The headaches made Leon think it just wouldn't be worth it.

He ran his hands through his hair and stretched his back. He wanted to go and collapse on his bed, back home. _Just one more night,_ he thought to himself. The thought of lying on his own bed, wrapped up in Chris' arms felt a hundred times better than the thought of getting drunk.

Other people's voices within the bar were beginning to get louder so he decided to call it a night and just go and crash in the hotel room. He was rummaging through his pocket to fish out a tip when the sound of someone walking over the dark wooden floor caught his attention.

He looked up and saw the bartender standing in front of him. He placed a martini glass in front of Leon, it was filled with yellow liquid with a piece of lemon hanging over the rim and a pink umbrella sticking out of the glass. Leon stared at it for a moment then looked up at the bartender.

The man offered him a smile as his silver waistcoat gleamed under the bright lights. "Uh... I didn't order this." Leon said slowly as he looked at the drink once more.

"Compliments from that man over there Sir." He said as he pointed towards the entry way of the bar.

Leon turned around only to see the back of someone leaving the bar. He stared for a second before getting up and dropping a bill on the bar. His feet made the wood creak as he dodged round some of the light brown sofas with a few women making eye contact with him.

He smiled at them as he kept walking and stood in the entry way. The man was gone but Leon could barely contain a smile. Not many people knew he was here and only one person would tease him like this.

He saw a flash of white through the crowd so he followed it. He gently pushed people out the way and chased after the figure. He lost them for a moment before he saw a door slowly closing. He walked over and went through it, following the stone hallway all the way down until he started feeling the cool breeze from being outside.

He stopped in front of the large swimming pool, quietly illuminated by the small lamps on the stone walls. The water swayed silently as Leon took it in, peace and quiet were definitely two of his favourite things.

"You realise how easy it is to sneak up on you?" A deep voice asked behind him. Leon smiled and pulled his leather jacket together.

"Maybe I let it happen." He responded.

"Agent Kennedy, why would you do such a thing?" The voice teased.

"I like it when a certain person does it." Leon replied, keeping this game going.

"And who would that be? They must be quite special to you."

"My boyfriend, although he doesn't always like being called that. He thinks he's too old for that, I have to admit he is getting on in his years, a few grey hairs here and there." Leon couldn't hold back his smile.

"He's never heard you once complain. In fact from what I've heard, you're the one who seems to struggle keeping up with him. One round and you're out."

Leon stifled a laugh, "For all he knows, I pretend to be exhausted so he doesn't have to go again, I don't think he would have the energy for it." He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and spun around.

"That's not funny." Leon smiled at Chris' straight face, he looked a little nervous but still remained as handsome as ever, wearing a pair of his favourite jeans and a simple shirt.

"It's not a competition." Leon said quietly as if to placate him.

Chris huffed at him and it almost seemed like he was puffing his chest out, "As if anyone could make you scream as loud as me."

"Chris Redfield, ever as arrogant." Leon mocked as he fell into Chris' arms for a tight hug.

"You love it." Chris mumbled into his hair.

"Luckily for you." He said as he buried his head under Chris' chin. They stood quietly for a few moments, soaking in each other's presence. They brought stability to each other, constantly there so that their worlds never got too overwhelming.

"What are you doing here?" Leon finally asked as he pulled himself away from his hiding spot.

"Wanted to see you earlier." Chris smiled that all too cute smile that made Leon just melt.

"As much as I appreciate that, that isn't the only reason you're here is it?" Chris sighed and looked at the ground, he wasn't the greatest of liars.

"Believe me when I say I wish it was." He murmured and Leon's shoulder's dropped, he knew what that meant.

"You're going away?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I won't be gone too long, some simple clean up and back home." Leon smiled at the ground.

"When is it ever that simple?"

"It is this time, I promise." Leon had a feeling that Chris was uncertain with his words but didn't choose to argue, he didn't want Chris going away with Leon giving him the cold shoulder.

"I wish I could give you a proper welcome home." Chris complained as he walked around the Leon's back. "But I guess I'll just have to make do." Hands were suddenly on Leon's shoulders and pulling him backwards. Leon used his weight to yank forwards but Chris was always stronger.

He giggled as Chris tried to wrap his arms around Leon's waist with Leon resisting every step of the way. Until he was picked up off the ground so he started the playfully kick his feet at Chris' legs.

He groaned in the hold and grasped at Chris' hands, trying to undo their tight lock. Leon looked over his shoulder and saw where Chris was headed, "Don't you dare." He warned as Chris continued.

He kicked a little harder and with only a few seconds left, he managed to get himself free and decided to push Chris that one step further. He laughed as Chris gasped, his feet skidded under him and he fell backwards into the lit swimming pool.

The water splashed everywhere, overflowing off the sides and hitting Leon's feet. Chris dramatically gasped for air when he surfaced. His hair was sticking to his face and his white shirt was becoming see through as it clung to his chest. Leon silently licked his lips at the sight, he could never deny that Chris was an extremely handsome man.

"I could have drowned!" Chris exclaimed as he bobbed in the uneasy water.

"You were planning on doing the same thing to me." Leon retorted, "Besides, you look good like that."

"I look even better close up." Chris said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you do." Leon teased as he stepped closer to the edge of the pool. He slowly pulled off his boots and rolled up the bottoms of his trousers. He sat on the edge and dipped his legs in the warm water.

He hummed from the heat and slowly kicked his feet back and forth, creating small ripples within the water. Chris swam over to him and stopped in between Leon's legs.

He dragged his fingers up Leon's ankles and rubbed at the bare skin. Leon moaned from the touch and leaned forward to press his forehead against Chris'.

"I've missed you." He mumbled against Chris' wet face.

"God knows I've missed you too." Chris whispered and wrapped his arms around Leon's back to bring him closer.

Their lips had barely brushed as Leon slid his fingers into Chris' wet hair to hold him tighter. Chris pushed further against him until their lips finally touched. It felt rough and desperate, hands grasping wherever they could and tongues colliding.

But it also felt strangely gentle, fingers tickling skin and Leon carefully wrapping his legs around Chris' back. The alcohol taste lingered in Leon's mouth and made Chris' tongue tingle as he searched for more. He pushed his tongue further in and licked inside Leon's mouth.

He tasted sweet with a side of vodka, Chris knew that must have been his one and only nightcap before wanting to go to bed. They pulled apart and Chris placed his head on Leon's chest and listened to his slow beating heart.

"It's so good to see you again before leaving." He muttered into Leon's jacket.

"How long are you going to be?" Leon asked as he made some of Chris' hair stick up.

"Not sure, shouldn't be too long. Maybe just over a week." A week felt like too long considering Leon had been away for a little under a month.

"It had better be around a week. I've finally got some time off and I wanted to spend it with you." Leon knew he was pouting, it wasn't Chris' fault but when they at last had time to spend together, it was lost just as quick.

"When I come back, I'll show you just how much I missed you. We'll lie in bed and I'll hold you, whispering silly things into your ear. Kiss you, make love to you and do plenty of things with my tongue that will make you scream."

Leon laughed into his hair and kissed the wet strands, "I'm holding you to that. As soon as you get back from...?" He asked, waiting for Chris to fill the gap.

"Edonia." Chris replied and breathed in Leon's cologne.

"Edonia." Leon carried on, "I'll be expecting you to keep your promise."

"Me and my tongue can hardly wait." Chris teased. "A week won't be long, I promise. It will fly by and I'll be back here before you know it."

"You'd better. Don't let Edonia keep you." Chris chuckled.

"Nothing can keep me away from you, no matter what."

 


End file.
